High School Problems
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Hey! Hiei has a son Kurama has a daughter but their mates have been dead for 12 years because they were protecting the children. how will Hiei and Kurama live through teen age kids in high school?!
1. Hiei's son & Kurama's daughter

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

High School Problems

Chapter 1

Hiei's Son & Kurama's Daughter

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei has had a young son by a human female whom had died protecting the child during an attack upon Hiei. Kurama has had a young daughter also by a human female whom had died protecting the children after Hiei's mate had died. Hiei and Kurama have sent the two children to High school because they can't teach them every thing the children need to know.

Hiei's son's name is Hashi he is taller then his father, but looks exactly like him. Kurama's daughter is named Rose. Kurama named her that because he loved roses. She has long blue hair and green eyes.

"I can't believe they're making us do this Hashi." Rose complained as she walked with Hashi during break outside of school.

"You think I like it any better then you. High School, I'm only going to make it easier on my father. You know he's been acting funny lately." Hashi said then looked over to Rose.

"Yeah I noticed uncle Hiei acting funny this morning." Rose said. (_Yes Rose calls Hiei uncle. Hashi does the same to Kurama because their mates were sisters.)_

"I wonder what's wrong with dad? Hey could you ask Uncle Kurama if he knows any thing about it?" Hashi asked.

"Yeah sure but why don't you ask your dad about it?" Rose said.

"I don't…I don't want to. Yeah that's it. I don't want to." Hashi said.

"Hashi what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Nothing Rose. Just ask Uncle Kurama tonight, OK!" Hashi said.

"Ah come on I've known you for years. Tell me what's going on or I'll make it a wrestling match." Rose said.

"I will not wrestle you in the middle of school Rose." Hashi said.

"Want a bet. What's wrong?" Rose said.

"Oh man how do I get my self into these things? Fine he yells at me any time I ask something or even look in his direction. I don't know what is going on. I think he blames me for the death of my mother." Hashi said then leaned against a wall while he waited for the bell to ring.

"No he wouldn't be blaming you for that would he?" Rose said in disbelief.

"I think he is. Well at least he acts like it to me." Hashi said.

"Hey am I still staying over at you house then." Rose asked.

"Why of course Rose. That'll keep my mind off of him." Hashi said then sighed. The bell rang a minute later and Hashi and Rose when to their different classes.

****

After School!

"Hey Rose wait up!" Hashi yelled through the crowd of students exiting the school.

"Yeah Hashi?" Rose questioned.

"Would uncle Kurama mind if I walked home with you and stayed there until you decided to come over?" Hashi asked.

"No my dad shouldn't but wouldn't your dad." Rose said cautiously.

"Most likely but he's mad at me any way." Hashi said and looked at the ground.

"Well come on lets go Hashi." Rose said cheerfully and started for her house.

"Coming…" Hashi said just before he looked in the direction he was supposed to be going then followed after Rose.

****

At Rose And Kurama's Home!

"Dad I'm home!" Rose called through the house.

"Oh great…listen Rose I was thinking maybe you shouldn't go…Hashi hi what are you doing here?" Kurama asked embarrassed and curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry Uncle Kurama maybe I shouldn't be here." Hashi said then started for the door.

"Dad!" Rose said almost pleading with him.

"Hashi no wait I didn't mean any thing by it but shouldn't you be at home. Your dad is going to be worried." Kurama said whipping his hands off with a kitchen towel from where he had been washing dishes.

"No he won't. I don't think he cares about me. I think he hates me and blames me for mothers death." Hashi said then looked at the floor.

"That's not true Hashi. Your father loves you and has personally told me how proud of you he is. He doesn't blame you for your mothers death he blames himself for not being there to protect her in time. She died in his arms Hashi." Kurama said trying to tell the boy what he knew.

"Then why does he yell at me every time I say some thing or just look in his direction?" Hashi asked.

"You mother died 12 years ago this month. So I find it very reasonable that he is a little irritable. He loved her with every thing. And she loved him and trusted him but he failed to protect her. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to you." Kurama said then looked at Hashi sadly.

"Dad I'm still aloud to go over to Hashi's tonight right." Rose said and kind of tilted her head over to Hashi.

"Yes you need to go pack though. Go on up with her Hashi." Kurama said then walked back into the kitchen.

That poor boy he doesn't understand his father. I hope Rose doesn't see me in the same light that Hashi sees Hiei in. Kurama thought as he started his one person Dinner.

****

Up Stairs!

"Do you believe my dad?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll believe it when I see it." Hashi said then grabbed Rose's pillow off her bed and put it into a suit case.

"I believe my dad. I truly believe that Uncle Hiei loves you more then he knows how to show." Rose said then looked at Hashi.

"He could have came to my games, the movies, the mall, or did something with me." Hashi said and looked at the floor to her room.

"He does things with you." Rose said defensively.

"Yeah training." Hashi said then sighed.

"I guaranty he's been to at least one of your baseball games. My dad and I have been to every game." Rose said.

"Exactly it's like you and uncle Kurama are the only ones I'm related to. The only family I have." Hashi said.

****

Down Stairs!

"KURAMA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!" Hiei yelled as he ran into the house.

"What is it Hiei? Calm down." Kurama said.

"It's Hashi, he didn't come home! And I can't find him." Hiei said in a panicking voice.

"Hiei calm down I know where he is." Kurama said.

"Where?!" Hiei asked.

"Hey Hashi come down!! You have a very worried visitor!" Kurama yelled up to Rose's room.

"Uh-oh!" Hashi said walking out of Rose's room and over to the banister.

"Uncle Hiei?!" Rose said out of confusion.

"Hashi are you all right?" Hiei asked as he looked up at his son.

"Yeah dad I'm fine what are you doing here?" Hashi asked a little confused as well.

"Looking for you. You didn't come home like you all ways do! Don't do that to me Hashi." Hiei said.

"See I told you Hashi." Kurama said up to the two teens. 

"Told him what Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"You two continue to pack. Hiei follow me." Kurama said then headed for the back study.

"What's going on Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei, Hashi believes that you hate him for his mothers death. That you blame him for it. You yell at him if he says any thing to you or even looks in your direction." Kurama said in a concerned voce.

"I didn't realize I did that. Oh god I seriously have to have a talk to him. It was my fault not his. I don't blame him for any thing. I wish his mother was still here though she'd know what to do." Hiei said then sat down in a chair and put his chin in his hands.

"Hiei you can't keep blaming your self you're brining Hashi down with you. And one day I won't know where he is. Some day in the near future I dare say if some thing doesn't change Hiei." Kurama warned as he stood in front of Hiei.

"What should I do?" Hiei asked.

"Get involved with Hashi's games." Kurama suggested.

"But I've been to every game Kurama. I can tell you what inning he got up to bat and how many people were before him and after him. the home runs he's got then outs he's got every thing." Hiei said.

"You have never been where he can see you like Rose and I have. I know you were there but he doesn't. Rose knows you were there but hasn't said any thing to Hashi because that is your job not ours." Kurama said.

"Kurama you know I don't like crowds of people." Hiei reminded then sighed.

"Hiei being a parent is hard but being an only parent is hell but we have to make sacrifices for our children. But the decision is up to you." Kurama said then started for the door.

"Oh yeah Hiei remember Rose is saying over at your house tonight." Kurama said then left the room and walked back to the kitchen. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: yeah it's me again I have a thing for writing Yu Yu Hakusho fics. They're so cool to write. Well any way here is chapter one of High School Problems what did you think please review and tell me. Should I continue or just stop? 

Thanks, 

Yaiko Youkai


	2. A Teen Sleep Over

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

High School Problems

Chapter 2

A Teen Sleep Over

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hashi and Hiei went home. Rose went to spend the night with them. She's very worried about Hashi and Hiei because of the fillings between them.

"Uhm…Uncle Hiei?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose." Hiei said.

"Uhm…I forgot to eat before we left. I'm hungry." Rose said.

"Me too dad." Hashi said.

"Well you want to eat something here or go out and eat?" Hiei asked the two teens.

"Well if I cook something here. if not out." Rose said and Hashi sniggered.

"That's mean Rose." Hashi said getting his sniggering under control.

"At least I try to cook." Hiei said.

"Ah come on dad. She's just joking around. Besides you said your self you liked Rose's cooking." Hashi said.

"That's not the point son." Hiei said kind of irritated.

"Sorry…" Hashi said and looked at the floor in the house.

"No I'm sorry Hashi. You're right I did say I liked Rose's cooking. Her cooking tastes like your mothers and her sisters." Hiei said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Hiei." Rose said.

"Oh would you two stop apologizing to me. You did nothing wrong. I did wrong by getting irritated with your joking." Hiei said then turned and walked towards the Kitchen.

"Hey dad where are you going?" Hashi asked.

"To get every thing ready for Rose. Unless she's changed her mind." Hiei said and looked at her.

"No I'll cook." Rose said happily.

"I don't know if he's doing that because you're here or because Uncle Kurama talked to him." Hashi said and watched his father walk into the kitchen.

"I think my dad talked to him." Rose said.

"Probably." Hashi said.

"Hey lets play one of your game systems." Rose said.

"Which one? The Nintendo 64?" Hashi said then walked to the living room. Hiei had insisted it be in the living room but Hashi couldn't understand why.

"Yeah that game we all ways play and you beat me at." Rose said.

"Star Fox! That's fun when you loose." Hashi said and laughed.

"It's not funny. It's mean. It's like the only thing you beat me at." Rose said.

"I don't beat you in your little wrestling matches because I don't want to." Hashi said.

"Yeah right I'm just stronger then you." Rose said cockily. 

"Yeah right what ever. You're a girl." Hashi said.

"That don't mean any thing. Want a match now?" Rose asked.

"Sure I'll show you." Hashi said.

****

In The Kitchen!

"What is all that racket? What are they doing?" Hiei asked himself then walked to the kitchen door.

They're going to hurt each other. Hiei thought and walked out of the kitchen but stopped.

"I told you I can win with you little wrestling matches." Hashi said, as he pinned Rose or so he thought.

"Yeah right." Rose said flipping Hashi and pinning him, "You'll never beat me." Rose said and Hiei started to laugh a little.

"Dad…sorry uhm…we made a mess." Hashi said as he looked around the living room.

"When will you learn son, she all ways wins." Hiei said and walked back into the kitchen laughing.

"He's not mad?" Hashi asked confused.

"Nope. Hey when are we going to play this?" Rose asked pointing to the Nintendo 64

"Yeah…" Hashi said then walked over to it and plugged the game in it.

"Hey I got a game tomorrow you and Uncle Kurama coming?" Hashi asked.

"We all way's do Hashi. You going to ask your dad?" Rose asked.

"No I gave up asking him. he don't want any thing to do with my games." Hashi said as he beat Rose again.

"Darn it Hashi stop cheating." Rose whined.

"I'm not cheating." Hashi said.

"Yes you are." Rose said.

"Why because I beat you again." Hashi said sticking his tounge out at Rose.

"Yeah." Rose said pushing Hashi down on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Hashi asked from the floor.

"Just felt like pushing you over." Rose said and when to the kitchen.

****

In The Kitchen!

"Uncle Hiei. You really need to be where Hashi can see you at his game tomorrow." Rose said walking up behind Hiei.

"You know you're so much like your father that it is unreal. He said the same thing to me. But Hashi hasn't asked me to go." Hiei said sadly. 

"He hasn't asked you because he thinks it's a waist of time." Rose said.

"But I've been to every game. How do I tell him that and make him believe me?" Hiei asked.

"Just go in there and asked him when his next game is and promise you'll be there. Then I'll do the rest." Rose said pushing Hiei to the door.

"But Rose…" Hiei said but shut up when she shoved him out of the kitchen.

"He's in my way Hashi." Rose said and smiled then ducked her head back into the kitchen. "Go play that game with him." Rose whispered as she pushed the door into Hiei.

"All right…ouch!" Hiei said when the door hit him. he walked over to Hashi and sat down on the couch.

"uhm Hashi when is your next game?" Hiei asked stunning Hashi.

"Don't worry about it Dad. You haven't showed up to any of the others." Hashi said and started to disconect the game system.

"How do you play this thing Hashi?" Hiei asked looking at the controls a little funny.

"Don't worry about it Dad I'll get out of your way in a minute." Hashi said.

"How can I talk to you or do any thing with you if you keep pushing me away Hashi?" Hiei asked. 

"You've never wanted to do any thing with me before why would you now?!" Hashi said confused.

"I've went to every one of your games Hashi." Hiei said.

"Yeah right what ever." Hashi said.

"He has Hashi." Rose said from the kitchen.

"How could I not see him then Rose." Hashi said.

"He wasn't around the people but he's been to all your games." Rose said coming out of the kitchen to the living room.

"What is he ashamed of me." Hashi said and looked at Hiei.

"Oh god no son. It's just I don't like crowds and you seem to not want to be any were near me lately like I shame you or some thing. Do I?" Hiei asked.

"No but you could have said something about my games when I got home. To show me you had been there." Hashi said.

"That was my mistake Hashi. Now when is your next game?" Hiei asked.

"You don't like crowds." Hashi said.

"Yeah but I'll be there. I'll find out from Kurama if I have to Hashi but I'd rather get it from you." Hiei said and smiled at Hashi.

"All right, all right, tomorrow." Hashi said the smiled back at Hiei. 

"Good now how do you play this thing?" Hiei asked confused.

"I'm going to go finish dinner." Rose said and went back to the Kitchen.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I think this one sucks compared with my other Yu Yu Hakusho fics what do you think?


End file.
